


Vampires

by GrumpyJenn



Series: From Behind the Sofa [10]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I reread my own story (collaborated with SnowyAshes and BeverlyMaldoran) just before watching <i>The Vampires of Venice</i> with 9yo Abby, and this is the result.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Vampires

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nakama](https://archiveofourown.org/works/350809) by [GrumpyJenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn), [SnowyAshes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyAshes/pseuds/SnowyAshes), [thesesongsaretrue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesesongsaretrue/pseuds/thesesongsaretrue). 



> I reread my own story (collaborated with SnowyAshes and BeverlyMaldoran) just before watching _The Vampires of Venice_ with 9yo Abby, and this is the result.

Rory was right, you know. I do make people dangerous to themselves.

I don’t do it deliberately. But I do it.

Rosanna was right too. I am responsible for the death of her race.

I didn’t have to be. If she had come to me, asked for my help... I could’ve... I would’ve...

Maybe I wouldn’t have.

I don’t know.

I tried to tell River, there on the pyramid. But she wouldn’t let me.

Because she loves me.

Because (she says) millions on millions of voices love me.

Nearly as many as hate me.

The loving is harder... because when they love me, I’m responsible to them.

The hardest of all are those who love me _and_ hate me.

Rory was right.

And he should know. He has cause.

He loves me. And he hates me. Both.

As it should be.

Because he's family.


End file.
